The Date
by Female Heero Yuy
Summary: Dr. Nambu finds himself in an awkward position when it comes to this three oldest children.


The Date

By: Female Heero Yuy

_Disclaimer: If I owned Gatchaman this would be in the anime. _

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

He checked himself in the mirror. Ensuring his hair was just right. That nothing was in his teeth. And took special care to ensure he didn't have any unsightly eye bags. Work could be murder on his complexion.

"What are you doing doctor?" Jun asked as she'd poked her head into his private bathroom.

"Just getting ready."

"Ready for what?" her curiosity was obviously peaked. Nothing much had been going on in over a week. Not even Galactor attacks. As such it'd left his team feeling rather anxious. Or exceedingly bored even with training.

"Nothing much. Just a small date."

"A date!?" she suddenly got very excited. "With who? Do we know her?! It is a woman right?! Because some of the tech guys are thinking your into other guys and we ended up telling them that you were into women. But then Ken pointed out he'd never seen you interested in women before. Which left us thinking that maybe we had your sexual orientation wrong. Not that there isn't anything wrong with it, we'll support you no matter who it is. But we just haven't seen you step out of your little world box if you know what I mean. And..."

"JUN!" he waved hands at her face to get her attention. Sometimes he'd really forget how much of a lady she'd become over the years. But that didn't mean she still didn't have her female teenager quirks. She stood there surprised. It was rare when he yelled. Especially at her. He coughed into his fist. "Yes, it is a woman that I am going to see tonight. You were not wrong about my...preferences. And it's good to know you'll support me..." his mind drifted for a moment. "Wait?! The technicians think i'm gay?!" his eyes bulged from their sockets.

But his last statement seemed to go over her head. Because Jun seemed to focus more on what he'd told her at the beginning? "OOOOOH!" she clasped her hands together. "Is she pretty?! Do we know her?! Does she work with us?! Oh maybe it's that woman at the coffee house you seem to like so much! Is it the lady at the coffee house you seem to like so much? She is very pretty. You seem to like the pretty ones. Does she..."

"Jun, take breaths when you speak." Joe stood at the doorway of the bathroom. "You're going a mile a minute. What's up?"

"Dr. Nambu's got a date!" she had the hugest smile on her face.

"Ohhh?" his eyes grew in surprise. Not the reaction Dr. Nambu himself was expecting. He was rather expecting him to be indifferent. "So who's the lovely lady?"

Before Dr. Nambu could even answer, Ken knocked on the bathroom door's frame. "Dr. Nambu...why is everyone in here?"

"You're one to talk. You're in here too blue eyes." Joe teased as he pulled Ken into the bathroom.

"What do you want Ken?" Dr. Nambu sighed.

"Oh. Yeah. Chief Anderson told me to tell you he expects that report on his desk first thing in the morning."

"If he has time for it." Joe smirked. Leaving Ken confused.

"Yeah he'll probably be far too busy." Jun added.

"Alright. Out, out, out!" he started shoving all three out of his bathroom so he could exit.

"What's going on?" Ken asked the obvious question. Leaving Dr. Nambu to think the poor boy could be left out so easily due to his timing skills.

"Dr. Nambu has a date!" Jun was practically bouncing.

And just when he thought Ken would tell them to mind their own business. He instead got a different reaction. "Do we know her?" Ken asked.

"Don't know, Dr. Nambu isn't saying anything." Joe responded.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Ken asked seriously.

"Not long." Dr. Nambu replied. He wasn't sure he liked the look in his kids eyes with the way they were staring at him.

"Do you have any specific plans?" Joe asked. "If not, I know a great place where you can see the stars!"

"I know a lovely restaurant!" Jun added.

"Thanks, but i've got things covered." he was fixing his tie. Then the door bell rang. He managed to look at them for a few seconds, before all three dashed to the door. Beating him by several feet before he could get ahead of them. He wrote this down as getting old.

"Hi!" A woman with red hair that was down to her waist greeted them. She wore a tight black dress, and strapped heels. "Is this Dr. Nambu's residence?"

"Yeah. Please come in." Ken gestured for her to enter.

"Did you have trouble finding the place?" Jun asked.

"Oh no, I took a cab, so it wasn't difficult." she looked around. "So you must be Dr. Nambu's kids."

"Yeah." Joe was getting a good look at her. He nodded in approval. Dr. Nambu had excellent taste.

"Marilyn!" Dr. Nambu came up to the group as if he'd just walked there. The reality was he was trying to catch his breath.

"Dr. Nambu. I was wondering where you were." she winked at him. Then gave him kisses on his cheeks as they embraced. "I'm ready when you are."

"Could you just give me a moment. You know. To speak to my children."

"Sure thing. I need to powder my nose anyway."

"The restroom is the down this hall, third door on the left."

"Thank you." she proceeded down the hall.

The moment he saw the door close. He turned to face the three before him. His expression was quite serious. "Okay, so what do I have to do to keep you three behaving."

"Whatever do you mean doctor?" Jun asked innocently.

"I know you three. I've raised you three the longest." he pointed at them. "And I won't have you tailing me during my date. So what's it gonna be?"

"We don't have the faintest idea as to what your talking about." Ken smiled innocently. But Dr. Nambu knew he was plotting. The boy was very good at plotting things.

"Look if you three must know, i'm planning on doing things."

"Things? Like what?" Joe gave him an awkward look. Not fully getting his intentions.

"Look i'm a man. A man with needs. Needs that involve things that I hope to god you haven't experienced yet." he was practically pleading.

"I'm not really sure I understand." Ken remarked. Of course Ken would be the one to not understand unless it was directly stated. He'd sheltered him his whole life against those kinds of things.

"I want you all to know that I love all three of you dearly. But I have every intention of screwing this woman until I am completely blue in the face." he stated. And hoped it was blunt enough for Ken to understand. Though he was sure Jun and Joe understood. Apparently they all understood, for they gave looks of complete utter shock mixed with amusement.

"Dr. Nambu!" Jun covered her mouth as she started to giggle.

"Oh my god! I didn't think you knew such vulgar language!" Joe put a hand to his chest.

"I am shocked! Shocked! SHOCKED!...Okay well not that shocked." Ken started laugh.

"You're not?!" Joe and Jun looked at him with utter shock. Dr. Nambu felt his jaw drop like a ton of lead.

"Not the first time Dr. Nambu wanted to get his pecker wet." Ken stated smugly. Perhaps he wasn't giving Ken enough credit when it came to adult things. "Only this time he was more honest. First time he told me they were wrestling. And only adults could play."

And then there was the boys photogenic memory that he always seemed to forget about in times like this. "I'll give you each fifty bucks to keep your mouths shut. How's that sound?" he took out his wallet.

"Not as good as fifteen hundred." Joe stated. All three held out their hands. He cursed, growled, and wrote them each a check for the amount. They really could be devious.

"I expect complete secrecy." he finished the last of the three checks. Perhaps he should of made them go with Ryu and Jinpei to the movies, then he wouldn't be fourty-five hundred less in the bank. Not that it really affected his financials.

"We promise." All three chimed as they inspected their checks as if they didn't trust him to give them real checks. Children really could be evil at times.

Marilyn came back, looking as chiper as ever. "Are you ready?" she asked.

"Yes. Very." he opened the door for her.

"Pleasure meeting you three."

"No the pleasure is all ours. Really." Ken waved goodbye.

"Goodnight." Dr. Nambu gave them a look to emphasize they were to behave.

"Goodnight Dr. Nambu." the stated at the same time. The moment ending right with the click of a locked door.

"So is this really the last we're gonna let him hear of this?" Joe asked Ken seriously.

"Hhhheeeellllll no. We're gonna use this as future blackmail."

"I love you bro." Joe hugged him and gave him a smooch on his cheek.

Ken just gave him a funny look. While Jun just started laughing.

"""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""""

_Yeap. I've actually had this one in my mind for a while. xD But I was thinking on how it'd go and such. As great as the kiddies can be to Dr. Nambu. I'd also like to think that sometimes he does something where Ken, Joe and Jun would just simply blackmail him. Because they've known him longer. They've got more to use on him. xD Though they probably would never use it on him in reality. And Dr. Nambu probably wouldn't be this way. The thought just amused me. LOL. Plus I like to think that once in a while they gave him hell. xD_

_Hope you enjoyed._


End file.
